Happy wala Bday
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Laugh As You NEVER Laughed...


**Happy birthday Daya sir...**

My Wishes Are Silent But True,

Everywhere they Will Follow You…

Luck Is Yours, Wish Is Mine,

I Wish You Present And Future Will Always Shine…

(Aameen…)

* * *

DUO's Home…

It was around 10:30 of the night when Abhijeet entered inside the home looking really tired and exhausted as two cases got reported on the same day inside the Bureau and hence the team got divided into two groups, one was headed by Abhijeet and the other by Daya, resulting a very hectic day for all the cops who remained busy in tracking the offenders in ACP sir's absence who was in Delhi for some conference…

Where after locking the main door, Abhijeet entered inside the lounge and a disappointed curve got appeared on his face seeing Daya sleeping on the couch and from Daya's uncomfortable posture, it got cleared to him that he got slept while watching TV which was still on… Moving ahead, he first switched off the TV and then turning towards Daya, placed his hand on his shoulder and jerked him softly while…

Calling him politely as: Daya…! Daya uth bachcha… Daya…!

Daya slowly started getting up with: Hmm…?

Seeing him awakening, Abhijeet patted his cheek softly with: Uth Daya, yahan couch py kyun soo raha hai tu…? Uth, shabash…

Daya, who had opened his eyes now got seated comfortably and placing hand on his neck started moving it around, doing a little exercise because of feeling mild pain, which got started because of Daya's uncomfortable sleeping posture where…

Daya replied in heavy-tired tone as: Pata nahin Boss, main tou tumhara intizar ker raha tha, pata nahin kb soo gaya…

Abhijeet, who was now sitting on the next couch, asked him while pouring water in the glass as: Aur yeh tu ny wapis aa k change kyun nahin kia…? Jooty tk nahin utary tu ny ab tk Daya…

Daya, who was completely awakened now, protested as: Kya yar Abhi, aaty hi dantny lg gaye ho tum… Itna tou thak gaya tha main, kitna tiring hota hai team head kerna opper sy aaj subah jo tumhari shakal daikhi thi tou dobara ab daikh raha hoon aur aik tum ho k aaty hi mujhh py barasny lg gaye ho, hunh…

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment while placing the glass on the table with: Kb aaye ghar…?

Daya after glancing over the wall-clock, replied as: Ghanta ho gaya hai shaid…

Abhijeet nodded while opening his shoes with: Kuchh khaya…?

Daya nodded with: Hmm saeb khaya tha, khana nahin khaya kyun k aik tou tumhara intizar ker raha tha aur dosra bhook bhi nahin thi, wasey order place ker dia tha main ny, aadha ghanta ho gaya hai ab tk shaid, delivery aati ho gi…

Abhijeet, who was listening him in shock, asked as: Lekin Daya, hum ny bahir jana tha na dinner py, main ny subah tujhhy bola bhi tha yar…

Daya looked at him keenly with: Himmet hai kya tum mein bahir janey ki…?

Abhijeet nodded confidently with: Haan bilkul hai…

Daya shook his head in disappointment with: Boss room mein jao aur apni shakal daikho sheeshy mein ta k tumhien pata chaly k tum mein kitni himmet hai aur wasey bhi tum mein ho gi himmet, mujhh mein tou bilkul nahin hai ab aik kadam bhi chalny ki himmet, iss liye bahir jana cancel…

Abhijeet tried again as: Lekin Daya taira janamdin easey ghar py kaisy guzar sakty hain yar, kuchh aur na sahi lekin dinner tou bahir ker hi sakty hain na hum…

Daya looked at him while making face with: Daikho Boss pehli baat tou yeh k hum ny aaj ka din bilkul bhi ghar py nahin guzara, sara din, yahan bhago, wahan bhago, issy pakro, ussy dhondo, sans lainy ka bhi time nahin mila aaj tou… Kasam sy Abhi ab tou mairi body ka aik aik purzah dukh raha hai aur bilkul bhi himmet nahin ho rahi bahir janey ki… Aur dosri baat yeh k jb work load kmm hota hai tb kerty hain na birthday bash, iss baar din busy gaya tou gaya, ab main koe chhota bachcha thori hoon jo hr baar balloons, streamers, birthday caps hoon gien tou hi din complete ho ga… Raat mein sb ny wish bhi ker dia tha aur subah Bureau mein light si celebration bhi ho gae tou bs bohut hai…

Abhijeet, who was listening him till then, finally cut him in frustration with: Bs ab chup bhi ker ja tu Daya, aik baat kya ker di main ny, sahab ka tou lecture hi khatam hony ko nahin aa raha… (Added lovingly as…) Aur tu chahy khud ko jitna bhi bara samjhh ly, mairy liye tu bachcha hi hai, aik pyara, thora masoom aur bohut zada bewakoof bachcha…

Daya, who was sitting there with a grumpy face, suddenly remembered something and hurriedly turned towards Abhijeet with: Boss maira gift tou dia hi nahin tum ny ab tk…

Abhijeet exclaimed in shock as: Jhooty, subah jo dia tha woh kya file thi…?

Daya made a face with: Boss woh tou shirt thi na…

Abhijeet asked him in chewing tone as: Aby tou kya shirt gift nahin hoti hai…?

Daya winked him naughtily with: Boss woh tou starter tha, gift tou abhi rehta hai na…

Abhijeet angrily replied as: Starter k bachchy, no outside dinner matlab no more gift, samjhha…?

Daya who was listening him in shock, instantly protested with: Abhi yeh cheating hai yar, woh tou token tha… Tum…

Abhijeet cut him with: Woh token ho na ho, tu dhakkan zaror hai Daya aur ab mairy sy maar na kha laina tu, uth aur change ker ja k… Itna lazy hai na tu, bs sara waqt baitha bk bk kerta rehta hai, uth ja foren…

Daya, seeing him standing grabbing his shoes, replied burningly as: Nahin daina tou mtt doo gift bhaly sy, main khud hi kal tumhara credit card ly jaon ga aur aik berhiya sa aur bohut mehnga gift ly k aaon ga tumhary naam sy, hunh…

Abhijeet from his room, replied as: Kal ka kal daikh lien gy aur mairy bahir aany py ager tu easey hi mujhhy couch py baitha mila na Daya tou bohut bura ho ga tairy sath, bata raha hoon main…

Daya making face stood up while grumbling as: Khud tou robot hai, jitna bhi kaam ker ly thakta hi nahin hai, main tou insan hoon na… Aik tou sir ki absence mein wasey hi yeh itna active ho jata hai, opper sy mujhh py roub jharny ka tou koe mokka nahin chhourta, kharos na ho tou…

And jerking his head, he completely moved inside his room still grumbling when after getting fresh, he came out and found Abhijeet already sitting in lounge, enjoying polo-match…

Daya moved ahead when noticed a courier present on the centre-table so asked confusingly as: Yeh kya hai Boss…?

Abhijeet replied casually as: Subah courier wala ly k aaya tha, hum log ghar py nahin thy tou Akshay ny receive ker lia tha aur ab humary ghar aany py dainy aa gaya…

Daya asked suspiciously as: Check kia tum ny…?

Abhijeet, grabbing the box, forwarded it towards Daya with: Bhaijny waly ka address perh…

Daya confusingly grabbed that to read the address and after coming to know that the courier had come from Amritsar…

Daya exclaimed in surprise as: Sunil…!

Abhijeet nodded in light smile with: Hmm, tairy janamdin ka tohfa bhijwaya hai shaid uss ny…

Daya having a beautiful smile on his face, started opening the packing and taking out the gift box, DUO read the card attached with the box, having birthday wishes for Daya and placing it aside, they unwrapped the gift box and a beautiful smiles came on both faces seeing a photo-album there, having "Memories" as its title…

And they opened the album and got confused seeing a letter present there which read as: Confused…? Com'on Daya tum tou confuse nahin hony chahiye after all you know me well… (Wink…) Achha khaer yeh photo album bilkul waesa hai jaisa tum expect ker rahy ho, haha, samjhh gaye na aur suno, Abhijeet kafi confuse hony wala hai aagy tou…

And the note got ended there with a big devil smile emoticon sticker pasted where Abhijeet moved his gaze towards Daya's face to find extreme disappointment present there and…

Abhijeet called him as: Daya…!

Daya, who was busy in cursing Sunil at the moment came back with that call, and cleared his throat unnecessarily while closing the album with: Boss rehny daity hain issy, phir kabhi daikh lien gy na aaram sy, abhi tou thak gaye hain…

And before he could slip from the scene with the album, Abhijeet grabbed the album from his hands with: Ab tou chahy aandhi aaye ya tooofan, yeh album tou main aaj hi daikhon ga… (Daya tried to stop him when their door-bell rang and Abhijeet stood up while instructing as…) Kitchen sy plates ly aao, delivery boy ho ga…

Daya stood up and made his way inside the kitchen after throwing a disappointed glance over the album, knowing well soon gonna start his leg pulling session as his bro. was more than merciless in that regard… ;)

After around ten minutes, DUO were sitting on the couch, having their dinner plates in their hands, TV was already switched off and opened album was present in Abhijeet's lap who turned the first page having the letter on it and got confused seeing the second page which was having the photos of a school-bag and a window and hence then turned his gaze towards Daya, listening his chuckle and…

Abhijeet asked in light tease tone as: Sahab zara mujhhy bhi hasny ka mok'ka dy dien, hmm…

Daya initiated still having a light smile on his face with: Boss fifth standard mein humari History ki ma'am hoti thien sister Briganza, last class hoti thi unn ki aur woh class time mein tou yahan wahan ki baatien kerti rehti thien aur jaisy hi chhutti ka time kareeb aata tha tou perhana shuru ho jati thien aur unn ki wajah sy humain chhutti k baad bhi dus dus minute tk class mein rehna perta tha… Sunil bohut chirta tha unn sy aur aik baar Saturday tha aur…

 _Daya looked at Sunil disappointingly as: Sunil baar baar ghari daikhna ka faida hai kya…? Shaid tum bhool rahy ho k sister Briganza chhuti ki bell k baad bhi dus minute sy pehly nahin chhortien…_

 _Sunil replied in low pitch angry tone as: Apny class time mein tou perhati nahin hain aur baad mein janey nahin daitien lekin daikh laina tum Daya aaj tou main chhuti ki bell k sath hi jaon ga hi jaon ga, mairi favourite movie lagni hai aaj activity hall mein, aaj tou main nahin…_

 _And got stopped listening sister Briganza's voice as: Sunil tum during study baatien kyun ker raha hai son…?_

 _Sunil turning his attention towards his notebook started penning down the notes wearing innocent look on his face where Daya had already got busy with the same task when after around a minute, they listened the bell of freedom and students looked towards sister Briganza in hope who did not bother about the bell where Daya gave a teasing glance to Sunil and…_

 _Sunil instantly stood up with: Sister, the bell has rang…_

 _Sister Briganza looked at him with: Sunil, humary kaan kaam kerty hain son, sit down…_

 _Sunil having a "Bechara" look on his face got seated again where Daya had moved his face a bit more down to chock his laugh when Sunil throwing an angry glance over him, kept on grumbling when at the same moment heard…_

 _Sister Briganza saying: So boys, jo student mairi query ka answer karey ga, woh chhuti ker sakta hai…_

 _Listening that offer, Sunil instantly threw his school bag out from the window, leaving Daya extremely shocked who was sitting on the window side where…_

 _Sister Briganza who didn't see who threw the bag outside, angrily asked as: Koun student phainka apna bag bahir…?_

 _Sunil instantly stood up from his seat with: Main ny phainka sister, main ab jaon…?_

 _Daya was looking at him in extreme shock where…_

 _Sister Briganza throwing an angry glance over, to the class: Students tum sb log jao, class off ho gaya hai… (All students hailed in joy where Sunil, who was about to rush outside, got stopped listening his teacher as…) Aur Sunil tum, next fifteen minutes tk class sy bahir nahin jaye ga, understand…?_

 _Sunil's jaw dropped down listening that where Daya had hid his face in the wall in the try to by any means chock his laughter blast where sister Briganze left the class-room, throwing another angry glance over Sunil…_

Daya coughed a little while trying to stop his laugh as: Sach Boss, Sunil bechary ki shakal daikhny wali thi, bechary ko samjhh nae aa rahi thi k woh ker dy…

And he shook his head in disappointed way still having a smile on his face, where Abhijeet who had already controlled his laugh, turned the other page of the album having a light smile on his face and found the photo of cards with a wink emoticon…

Daya smiled sweetly while remembering it and told Abhijeet as: Boss, Sunil ko na cards khailny ka bohut shoq hai aur tb hum log third standard mein thy I think jb aik baar humari Mathematics ki sister ny ussy khara kia k woh counting sunaye aur bechara phas gaya…

Abhijeet confusingly: Kyun, third standard mein ussy counting nahin aati thi kya…?

Daya nodded in disappointed smile with: Aati thi na aur uss pagal ny suna bhi di, pata hai koun si… (While hiding his chuckle, added as…) Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Jack, Queen, King, Ace… (And seeing Abhijeet's wide open mouth, added as…) Boss, machhar chala jaye ga tumhary mun mein…

Abhijeet getting what Daya meant, hit a punch on his shoulder with: Bs fazool bkwas kerta raha ker… (Daya chuckled where Abhijeet added as…) Wasey ab samjhh aa rahi hai k tu itna bewakoof kyun hai after all company does matter…

Daya winked him with: Soch lo Boss, ab tou tum ho mairi company…

Abhijeet replied disappointingly as: Yeh jo thori bohut aqal hai na tujh mein woh iss company ka kamal hai… (And seeing the photo on the next page, exclaimed in shock as…) Baal…?

Daya looked towards the photo to find the photo of hair with tongue emoticon and…

Daya laughed out loudly while saying at: Yeh ab tk nahin bhoola woh hero… (And then started telling as…) Boss, Sunil ko na pata nahin kya complex tha k woh baal nahin katwata tha, kandhon tk baal rakhny ka shoq tha ussy tou main hr waqt hi uss k peechhy para rehta tha k baal katwa lo, baal katwa lo aur aik Sunday ussy kisi tarhan sy trap ker k man'na hi lia aur hum aik hair-dresser k paas pohanch gaye… Khaer main side py wait kerny lg gaya aur thori nearly aadhy ghanty baad jb Sunil bahir aaya, hahaha, Boss kasam sy bechara bilkul alien lg raha tha, easa lg raha tha jaisy kisi ny uss k srr mein current chhour dia hai, sarey baar antennas ki tarhan khary thy aur pehly tou shock sy mairy mun sy kuchh nikla nahin aur uss k baad jo mujhhy hasny ka dora para tou main tou wahin zameen pyhi lotpot ho raha tha aur Sunil uss barber ka sb ghussa mairy py nikal raha tha k uss bechary ko udher phasya tou main ny hi tha… Sach Boss itna bura hasher hua tha uss k balon ka k baad mein doo mahiny tk uss ny apny srr sy woh P-cap nahin utari…

Abhijeet while wiping the water from his eye's corner that got appeared because of laughing, added as: Aur na hi uss din k baad woh kabhi sahab k sath dobara barber k paas gaya…

Daya nodded while drinking water and Abhijeet in small smile turned the next page and found the photos of random home address, cybercafé and LOL emoticon, after seeing which, an embarrassed smile got appeared on Daya's face and…

Daya started telling in light smile as: Boss uss time main first year mein hoon ga shaid, jb yeh net computers waghaira in hoye, itna kuchh pata bhi nahin hota tha tb inn sb cheezon k barey mein… Rooz ki tarhan hum log ground mein football khail rahy thy tb Rashmi di ny bulaya mujhhy, woh humary school mein humari aik teacher ki jagah aaien thi but zada bari nahin thien hum sy aur bohut nice thien tou hum unhien di hi bulaty thy… Khaer main unn k paas gaya tou woh mujhh sy pouchhny lagien k email check kerny k liye kya chahiye hota hai, mujhhy bhi itna nahin pata tha tou main ny unhien kaha k main unhien cybercafé sy pata ker daita hoon… Humary school sy thora aagy hi tha cybercafé tou Raghuvendra sir sy permission ly k main chala gaya aur…

 _Daya after reaching inside the cybercafé looked around when found the required person standing a few feet away from him so he stepped ahead and reaching close to him…_

 _Daya called him as: Excuse me…_

 _The man turned with: Yes, how can I help you…?_

 _Daya asked him as: Woh mujhhy thori information chahiye thi aap sy… (The man nodded where Daya continued as…) Email kholny k liye kya kuch chahiye hota hai…?_

 _The man replying as: Address…_

 _Daya exclaimed in surprise as: Bs…? (The man nodded so Daya added happily as…) Address tou mujhhy pata hai…_

 _The man took him near the system and asked him the address and after listening the address, Daya told him, the man first got shocked and then started laughing loudly…_

Where Abhijeet still laughing, added as: Kya yar Daya tu ny sach mein email address ki jagah mailing address batana shuru ker dia, hahaha, sach mein tu inteha ka bewakoof hai wasey…

Daya who was having a shy-embarrassed smile on his face, added as: Bs Boss phir tou main ny wahan sy khisakny mein hi apna bhala jana, wasey bhi mujhhy di ka email address pata hi nahin tha sou main wapis aa bhag gaya…

Abhijeet just shook head and turned the next page to find the photos of a classroom with bold letter GEOGRAPHY written and a sleeping student…

Abhijeet chuckled and looked at Daya with: Yeh larka tairi replacement hai kya…?

Daya made a face with: Jee nahin, main nahin soota tha class mein, achha, yeh tou Sunil ki replacement hai, bdtameez ny mujhhy phasa dia tha aur khud bach nikla… (Inhaling deeply, started as…) Tenth standard mein humari Geography ki ma'am thien sister Juliet aur Boss woh itna aahista bolti thien k lagta tha k woh khud ko perha rahi hain aur unn ki class mein mostly students soo hi rahy hoty thy tou aik din hua yeh k kismet kharab humain peechhy seat mil gae aur…

 _Sister Juliet was busy in teaching the students who were finding it really difficult to keep their eyes open and few students have surrendered in front of their sleep and Sunil was also one of them where Daya was getting really bored when at last getting frustrated he started taking notes zealously by trying his best to listen as much to his teacher as he could when after completing nearly three pages, he finally surrendered and turning the page, started penning down the lyrics of song "Thandy Thandy Pani Sy Nahana Chahiye, Gana Aaye Ya Na Aaye Gana Chahiye"… and he was deeply engrossed in it when listened…_

 _Sister Juliet saying as: Boys, aaj ka class yahan finish hota hai, next class mein hum aagy perhaye ga…_

 _Listening that Sunil also started moving out from his slumber where now the students were waiting for the teacher to leave the class but she was looking in some other mood and after looking at the whole class…_

 _Sister Juliet said as: Sunil, son stand up and revise the lecture in front of the whole class…_

 _Sunil was like he was dangling in air and stood up knowing nothing what they had study today where Daya was looking down to chock his laugh when seeing him standing there completely perplexed, the teacher suggested him to look down to his notes if he don't memorize the lecture and Sunil looked down worriedly where the blank page of his notebook was winking at him when Daya came to the rescue of his friends and opening the page, silently slipped the copy in front of him and Sunil was feeling like someone had given him his life back and he started telling whatever Daya had penned down when seeing him completed the reading of two pages…_

 _Daya felt the high fear that at any moment, Sunil would be turning the page so started saying in low pitch whispered tone as: Aby bs ker dy, aagy mtt palatna…_

 _But his voice was too low for Sunil to listen who had already turned the next page and started reading the lyrics in flow where soon realized that what he was reading was from nowhere related to where the coconut trees were present in India while the students sitting in the back benched were burst out in laughs and trying their best to chock it by any means and Daya was also one of them but thanks to Sunil's luck, the teacher couldn't listened clearly what he had said because of the sudden commotion arose in the back benches…_

 _Sister Juliet snubbed them with: Boys, keep quiet… Kyun hans raha hai tum sb, sahi sunaya hai uss ny… Sunil, baith jao tum aur Daya, son continue it…_

 _And Daya's mouth was wide open and was standing there clueless thinking what to say as he had noted down only half lecture while his friend was busy in giggling near him when thanks to his luck, the class bell rang and…_

 _Sister Juliet declared as: Kal iss lecture ka test hog a boys, so better be prepared and Daya, sit down…_

 _And finally Daya released his breath he was holding since he got pointed by the teacher…_

Where Daya concluded sadly as: Sach mein Boss wasey kabhi kabhi na life bohut unfair ho jati hai, hunh…

And Abhijeet who was struggling to by any means stop his laugh just managed to say this much as: Bs Daya, aaj k liye bs…

Where Daya kept grumbling seeing him going in his room, still giggling and getting frustrated he too moved inside his room after switching off the lights and checking the door locks still…

Continued with his murmuring as: Iss Sunil ko tou main goli hi maar dun ga… (Worriedly…) Ab Abhi pata nahin kb tk inn sb ki wajah sy mairi khichae kerta rahy ga, iss ko tou bs mokka milna chahiye mairi khichae kerny ka, haa, bechara main…

And feeling pity on himself, he lay down on his bed when got seated again feeling something present under his pillow and removing the pillow, he looked down to find a gift box present there, having a card attached with it…

A sweet curve got appeared on Daya's face and he opened it and read the card as…

Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue,

Lazy Like You, Belong In The Zoo…

Don't Be Mad, I'll Be There Too,

Not In The Cage, But Laughing At You…

Happy Birthday mairy pyary sy bewakoof "Sloth"…

And there was a wink-tongue emoticon present, drawn by pen where Daya who was feeling angry earlier now was having a beautiful sweet smile on his face and placing the card aside, he unwrapped the gift to find a sweet stuff toy of a baby sloth and unexpectedly a full of life chuckle escaped from his mouth and finally he lay down after making a mind note to ask from his elder to gift him the elder sloth too… ;)

* * *

Many many happy returns of the day to my deary and lovingly loving Dayanand Shetty sir, wish him lots of happiness and success in his life, may he be blessed with all goods in life, aameen… :)

* * *

 **A/N…**

Friends, this is a small token of respect and care for my deary sir from my side, hope you all have enjoyed it… Love you people a lot, stay safe and wish you all a peaceful and calm life, stay safe… Take care dear ones, love you all… :))))


End file.
